


Party Poison

by Neonblossoms



Series: Oliver/Dominic Whump Bingo [3]
Category: Stupid Short Eevee Comic (Webcomic)
Genre: Antidotes, Face Punching, LKD ripoffs.exe, M/M, Party Poison - Freeform, Partying, Poisoning, Tike POISONS someone, Vomiting, protective oliver (ssec), syringes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 11:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17263316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neonblossoms/pseuds/Neonblossoms
Summary: Oliver gave a silent nod of agreement, having to raise his voice above the crowd to even be heard. "Try to be polite while you're here, okay? We don't want anyone getting angry at you for ignoring at them... or... growling at them like that. You won't make any new friends, darling!""I don't want any new friends. I just want everyone to leave me alone," Dominic admitted angrily."It doesn't hurt to meet new people!" Oliver purred. "What if a lovely person offers you a drink? What would you do?""Growl at them?""No!" Oliver huffed, "That's feral. Like the polite 'mon you are, you accept that drink because you're being offered something you usually don't get offered. What's the worst that could happen?"Part 3 of the Oliver/Dominic Whump - "Eyes Become Unfocused."





	Party Poison

In conclusion, Oliver hated parties.

Since he was a Greenpaw 'vee, he learned quickly that there was an announcement that was going to be held, so he was one of the 'vees responsible for informing the Icedrop and Lightfire Eevees of the after party. The houses rarely gathered, the last time they ever had was when Dusk had to take over in Harmony's absence, and once where it was only Icedrop. 

So, yeah, it must have been big, because every Eevee was eventually pouring into the room, even Dominic himself, who Oliver had informed about it all. Dominic seemed nervous with all of the company. LKD were casting him some evil glares from across the room as he leaned against the bleachers and into the shadows, trying to find a good way to hide from all of the commotion.

Oliver would've been able to relate to such behavior if he had seen it about a year ago. He had become more comfortable with other 'vees after he swore to himself to protect Eve. If anyone even approached Dominic, the albino Eevee would quickly growl at them until they left, which was unusual. Oliver, despite actually thinking that Dominic was quite cute, didn't want to take any of those risks, so he backed off and let Dominic have his semi-alone time. Ever since he had begun to assert himself, nobody had ever really known if he was ever going to choose a house.

Many thought the fact that he didn't have a brotherhood was because he hated everyone. Frankly, that wasn't true, as Oliver remembered Dominic comically widening his eyes as the light seemed to return to them, calling Oliver a "food god" as he chowed down on the noodles that he had specially made for him. The memory made Oliver warm in the heart, and he ended up giving an accidental goofy smile in the stage's direction as he got lost in thought. This meeting was going to be unnecessarily loud... might as well just enjoy it.

That's when Bolt walked timidly out of the curtains, gulping when he noticed that all eyes had shifted to him. He gripped the microphone, sweat dripping off of his fur. The Jolteon had always been anxious and socially awkward, none of this was new. He held up the microphone with shaking paws, trying to keep himself calm as he spoke directly towards everyone to gather their attention. Oliver found himself glancing at Dominic, who was looking up at the stage with narrowed eyes as he tried to calculate his own response to the situation.

"A-Alright everyone! Settle down, everything will start in about... um... five minutes... We have drinks, so feel free to have some of the p-punch that Dusk laid out for e-everyone!" After that, Bolt immediately set down the microphone on a stool and rushed to backstage, leaving many of the 'vees to herd around the punch bowl. 

Oliver was surprised to see Dominic walking towards him. He rose one eyebrow as Dominic nervously looked towards him.

"This noise is hurting my head," Dominic complained angrily, "Why would anyone actually enjoy this? It's stupid."

Oliver gave a silent nod of agreement, having to raise his voice above the crowd to even be heard. "Try to be polite while you're here, okay? We don't want anyone getting angry at you for ignoring at them... or... growling at them like that. You won't make any new friends, darling!"

"I don't want any new friends. I just want everyone to leave me alone," Dominic admitted angrily.

"It doesn't hurt to meet new people!" Oliver purred. "What if a lovely person offers you a drink? What would you do?"

"Growl at them?" 

"No!" Oliver huffed, "That's feral. Like the polite 'mon you are, you accept that drink because you're being offered something you usually don't get offered. What's the worst that could happen?"

He hadn't realized the answer was "a lot" until he witnessed it firsthand.

Dominic's pupils dilated as he calmed himself down. He hissed something inaudible between his teeth, scoffed, and looked away with a bit of tension in his posture as he strutted off, leaving Oliver alone. For once, Eve was backstage, and Izzy and Devin were busy with their houses, making him basically alone other than Dominic, though he knew not to drag the smaller 'vee into anything he didn't want to be dragged into, so he didn't follow. Instead, he climbed up and found his place on the bleachers next to Eve's usual spot.

Most of the crowd were getting punch, and Oliver was surprised to see Tike slipping something into one of his drinks, eyes widening. Was Tike going to commit some kind of yaoi? It obviously intrigued him, so his eyes followed Tike's every move as he approached one of the 'vees, and Oliver realized that he was specifically heading towards Dominic. He narrowed his purple eyes and held back a snarl as the vee offered the possibly poisoned drink to Dominic, who hesitantly looked up at him and took it nervously.

Oliver's breath hitched as Dominic took a hasty sip, which turned into a quick chug, before dropping it into the nearest garbage can and heading up the bleachers in Oliver's direction. He didn't know what to tell the albino 'vee, how would he tell him that his drink might've been poisoned? How would Dominic react?

It felt like a risk as Dominic shoved past LKD, and realized that if Dominic was in danger it would have been his fault. He was the one who told him to accept it, not knowing the actual dangers. This was so stupid, not to mention all of his fault. How would he... How could he? Regret bubbled in his chest as Dominic padded up to him and sat in Eve's old spot, shuffling nervously and refusing to look Oliver in the eyes. It was actually a bit freaky to see Dominic not being as straightforward as usual, but how would he comment without letting it slip?

Dominic was poisoned, so why was he afraid to actually tell him?

"Dommy..." Oliver began to warn, but was cut off by the sudden silence in the room as the rest of the 'vees scrambled away from the punch and sat on the bleachers everywhere around him. The most visible 'vees were Dawn and Daisy, the Espeon and Leafeon, sitting next to each other in the front of the crowd.

Just as Oliver expected, Dusk stepped into the light, and he could faintly see Flame's silhouette as the Flareon put the spotlight on the Umbreon, making everyone's attention snap to Dusk with curious expressions. It wasn't long before Blizz, Vay, and Bolt joined him. Vay, once again, looked almost as nervous as Bolt to be out in the crowd as Dusk took the microphone, putting it close to his jaws as he began to speak and make it genuinely impossible for him to warn Dominic at all, which was actually quite scary.

"Hello, Eevees of all houses! I hope you're enjoying the punch! It was supplied by none other than me, with a bit of help from Vay for funding," Dusk spoke in a lighthearted tone. A bit of bickering arose from the crowd, but it was quickly silenced as the Greenpaw leader continued.

"Anyways! In our newest brotherhood meeting, we've been discussing on our next action due to a few personal problems regarding some arising fights between Greenpaw and Icedrop. We've come to quite a good conclusion that we're going to set up a rule system to take care of all of these bullying problems, because both of our houses are severely suffering in result. If anyone is caught bullying, I hope for you to resort to telling any of the leaders about it. You must be the bigger 'mon and not start a fight," Dusk rose one paw. "But that's not all."

 _There's more?_ Oliver thought, glancing at all of the Icedrop crowds. Many of them didn't look happy, but none of them dared to comment. Some of the leaders were downright scary.

"We've decided we're going to be hosting monthly parties now," Dusk mentioned, "Each leader will take responsibility of switching between who hosts. If one isn't ready or refuses to, one of the representatives will step in and deal with it themselves. The parties will be for calm discussions between leaders, and fun and competition between the brotherhoods. It's a good way to let of steam, don't you think?" Dusk asked.

The crowd, for the first time since the start of the meeting, cheered.

It didn't seem that interesting, because Oliver was still nervous for Dominic, but the monthly parties could actually affect how the houses treated each other... that meant something. But what about Dominic, who didn't have a house? Would he just be left out as usual?

Dusk suddenly got to his paws and dropped the microphone, the noise ringing through the air as he turned tail and just left. Blizz grabbed the microphone, yelped "Have fun with the after party, see you guys tomorrow!" and scampered after him with glowing green eyes. Vay and Bolt gave a few nervous glances towards everyone before padding away, leaving everyone to burst into chatting and laughter.

Oliver looked back at Dominic and noticed that the albino 'vee's eyes seemed unfocused as he continued staring blearily at the stage like Dusk had never left. Dominic seemed to be shuddering with weak breaths, and Oliver's eyes widened as he put one paw on his shoulder.

"Darling, are you okay?"

"Fine," Dominic protested, getting to his paws and stumbling down the bleachers.

Oliver shut his jaws but followed him outside the building, where crowds began to build.

The after party was quick. Eevees started herding in certain corners, such as the Greenpaw girls bickering under their breath about Eve's lack of presence. As usual, Clef and Adam were fighting over an insignificant problem that Oliver wouldn't want to deal with, so he didn't step in. Nobody seemed to notice Dominic struggling to slip away from the crowds, eyes incredibly unfocused as he ended up taking support in any wall or tree or surface that he could find, stumbling away into the woods. Oliver was so focused that he hardly noticed that Tike had gestured for Mike to follow him, and they rushed after Dominic.

Oh no.

Oliver followed, just to make sure everything would be okay. When he heard speaking, he ended up hiding behind a tree so he wouldn't assert himself. He needed to know what was going on before he did anything impulsive, just in case this was life-threatening.

Gripping the trunk, he glanced silently at the conversation.

Tike took a step forwards. "Alright kit, you better tell me where LKD's Rare Candy stash is now. Apparently," He gripped his baseball bat in his paws, "They've been holdin' it from us, and we're not going to let it go that easily. This was our deal, and I've heard you knew of that location."

"It was an accident," Dominic spat, though it lacked his usual venom, "I was with Devin, I don't know where your precious Rare Candy is anymore, they probably moved it."

Tike, with a low growl, smacked Dominic across the face. The albino Eevee gave a pained gasp and gripped his slightly bleeding cheek with his paw, eyes staring Tike down with clear fury, but he said nothing. "Looks like the little one's holdin' out on us, hm? Well, Dominic, I should tell you that I was the one who poisoned your drink."

Dominic's eyes widened and he gulped.

"I know an antidote, if you simply just tell us the location of their stash. We'll let you go peacefully, without a hunch."

Oliver held his paw over one mouth. It wasn't the right time to step in, perhaps Tike would give some hints about the poison if they continued speaking. Knowing Dominic, that would be the first thing he'd ask about. And that's what Oliver needed the most in that situation. He heard Dominic's low, unsure voice mutter, "Why should I care if I'm going to vomit a bit?"

Tike snorted. "You know what happens to that untreated venom? It'll make you faint, or worse. I got it from a powerful Poison Type itself, I should know. It was used to trap and kill small prey, I was lucky to get my paws on it, kit."

"You-" Dominic coughed a bit, a guttural sound.

"What?"

"You're a coward. You... wouldn't kill nobody..." Dominic muttered.

Tike gave a low growl and swatted Dominic across the face again. This time, Dominic began to bend over and retched, proceeding to vomit all over the ground in chunks. Tike cringed backwards at the sight, growling as Dominic leaned against a tree, but said absolutely nothing. Oliver watched a cheeky grin spread along Tike's face, which was impossibly bold.

"You don't know that!" Tike roared. "I'll make sure you suffer! Give me the location!"

"No," Dominic choked out.

Tike rose his fist to land another punch, but Oliver couldn't take watching Dominic suffer. In a blur, Oliver rushed forwards in front of Dominic, narrowing his eyes with a low snarl that made Dominic tense up behind him. Oliver was about an inch away from the albino Eevee, tail placed defensively on his shoulder as he bared his set of serrated teeth.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Oliver snarled.

Tike took a step backwards with a light gasp. "How much didya see?"

"Enough to know you poisoned and hurt him. Leave him alone or I'll report you to Blizz personally," Oliver growled.

Tike gulped and tapped Mike's shoulder, and the two of them bolted off into the woods, not leaving anything to signify their presence except for a faint scent. Dominic huffed in relief behind Oliver, before collapsing to the ground with a loud thump, enough to send fear rippling through Oliver's spine. No way, what if it actually was harmful?

 _It's Pokemon poison_ , Oliver reminded himself, scooping up Dominic in his arms. Pokemon poison could be healed by an antidote, and there was always some extras in the infirmary just in case, usually supplied by Dusk or Daisy, who both made sure that everyone could be kept healthy after an unfortunate incident with a Vaporeon committing self harm that nobody liked to talk about. He knew exactly which direction to take, and in a blur, he was off and away from the woods, running down a familiar road through the fields.

He found himself in the infirmary in a matter of moments, digging through the nurse's stash. He remembered faintly of how he had given himself one of these antidotes after digging it up near a Pokemon center. He remembered it was a time when he was nearing the lab, and that's all that he really could piece together, injecting it on the place where it hurt the most, getting rid of the toxins and bacteria that were beginning to spread through his shoulder and into the rest of his arm. It had been a perfect heal, instantaneous and it gave good results.

But Dominic's wound wasn't physical, he reminded himself as he sat Dominic on the nearest bed.

Oliver decided to just stab the antidote closest to the mouth as possible, which was around the neck below the chin. It was the most vulnerable spot around the area, anyway, and he didn't want the possibility of hurting Dominic's skull with his brute force. He tugged the other 'vee's chest fur slightly down and stabbed the antidote into Dominic's neck.

There was a moment of silence...

And Dominic jerked up with a gasp of air.

Oliver released the breath he was holding, greatly relieved. Dominic sat up with a few shuddered breaths, before giving Oliver a confused look as if he had no idea on what had just went down. The scratch on his cheek was minor - just a line of blood, nothing threatening - and Oliver had honestly forgotten about it.

"W-What happened?" Dominic gasped.

"You were poisoned by Mike and Tike," Oliver muttered, pulling the antidote away quickly, "I got you to the infirmary, don't worry. You're okay."

Dominic gave another shuddered breath, biting back a sob as he looked at Oliver desperately. "And... did you report it to Blizz and Dusk?"

Oliver honestly shook his head, closing his eyes as shame swelled in his mind. He had to be truthful, because a plethora of lies would only hurt the kit. "No. I told them that I would tell Blizz and Dusk if they didn't back off, so I just let them run."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

There was a moment of silence. Oliver's mouth pulled into a grin and he joked, "What, no kiss for admiration?"

Dominic gave a warm grin, the happiest that Oliver had actually seen him with for a long time. The kit sat up and leaned forwards, looking at him with a soft expression, and kissed his cheek for a short moment. Oliver giggled at the sudden pressure as the albino Eevee pulled away with a hard stare.

"Don't look too deeply into this," Dominic growled, "I just have a right to be happy that you helped."

Oliver chuckled.

Maybe he would just look deeply into it, just to spite his crush anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, another part to this haha. I've been so busy writing up a few other special oneshots I'll be posting later, trust me. They'll be fun ;)


End file.
